Bad luck
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: While on the road with Sam, Dean has a little bit of bad luck.


**Bad luck**

Blue Oyster Cult's In thee is playing..

Dean was driving down a back road when Sam started to squirm in his seat.

"Sam would you quit squirming" Dean said annoyed.

"I can't help it. I have to go to the bathroom"

"Sam-"

"We've been on the road for 5 hours Dean and we still don't have a hunt yet!" Sam exploded. "It's not like were on a scheduale!"

Dean looked at the gas. It was getting halfway down to empty. "Alright need to stop for gas and junk food anyways."

He pulled into a gas station and Sam got out and ran towards the bathroom. Dean chuckled and went inside down the junk food isle or what he like's to call it The rot your teeth isle. He grabbed two big bags of M&m's with peanuts a large bag of barbecue chips with two bottles of water and cokes. He went to the counter to pay and saw Sam comming back from the restroom.

"Did you get the whole isle?" Sam asked amused grabbing the bags.

"Shut it." Dean said and started pumping gas.

"I can't believe we haven't hunted anything in a week" Sam said.

"Just think of it as a vacation."

They heard an owl and looked up the sky. It circled over Dean's head then it pooped on him and flew off. Sam was laughing hysterical while Dean was bitching.

"STUPID OWL!" he yelled to the sky.

"I don't think the owl heard you." Sam laughed.

"This is not funny." Dean clenched his teeth.

"Yes it is. Hey have you ever heard of the owls superstition?"

"What?" Dean asked while putting the cap back on.

"If a owl fly's over you you'll have bad luck."

"I think it proved it by shitting on my head Sam." Dean said annoyed. "I'll be back." He walked towards the men's stall.

Sam wished he would have pulled out his cell phone to take a picture of that put he knew Dean would kill him if any found out. Dean came back and started the car and got back on the road.

"I found a motel that's 3 hours away." Sam said looking at a map.

"Good. I wanna shower so bad after that and hit the bar."

"To flirt?"

"And make money." Dean replied. "You don't really believe in superstitions do you?"

"Well after everything we've hunted I wouldn't be suprised if any of it was."

"Dork."

"Jerk" Sam shot back.

They found the motel and checked in. After they showered they went to the local bar.

Sam had his laptop on the table and a beer. Dean was trying to flirt with the girls but he wasn't successful. He walked back to the table and Sam looked up noticing a black eye on Dean. Sam tried not to smile.

"What happened to you?"

"Tried to talk to a girl and she punched me."

"Maybe that bad lucks kicking in" Sam mused.

"Sam there's no legend about a damn owl!"

"Whatever you say. If dad could see you now." Sam chuckled.

"Drop it." Dean took a shot of vodka. "Find anything to hunt?"

"Nope. Not even any car crashes." Sam said closing the laptop.

"Well I say let's get back to the motel. I'm not getting any luck tonight."

Sam grabbed his labtop.

They got to their room and Dean changed into his boxers. I sat down on the bed and it broke. Sam was laughing so hard his face was red.

"THAT"S NOT FUNNY!" Dean yelled angry.

"You'd be laughing if it happened to me. I hate to say it Dean-"

"Don't! There's no stupid legened about any owls for the last time! I'm going to sleep."

Sam shook his head and went in the bathroom.

In the morning Sam was sleeping soundly when he heard a scream. he woke up and went outside to see Dean's face beat read."Holy shit." Sam said to himself.Someone keyed the impala all along the drivers side.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" Dean said. "I'm getting my gun." Dean stalked in the room and Sam still in shock followed him.

"Dean your not going to shoot someone."

"They keyed my car" He said slowly.

"It could have been a demon." Sam said trying to reason with him.

"Those aren't any claw marks." he said through his teeth.

"Dean think all this started when that owl flew over your head. Last night after you went to sleep I did some research and the legends true."

"Say that it is true. How do we fix it?"

Sam opened his labtop. "It his um fixed when a black cat rubs against your leg."

"I thought black cats give you bad luck." Dean said confused.

"One thing I learned from this family is don't believe or hear anything until you see it."

"So I'm supposed to wait for a cat? This is-" he was loss of words and sat down at the table.

"I know."

It was noon and Dean was sitting outside waiting for a black cat to appear.

"Here kitty kitty" Dean called. "Got some M7M's for you."

Sam came out. "No luck?"

"No. Remind me never to come through this town ever again."

"I'll remember that. Hey Dean!' Sam pointed.

A little black kitten appeared. "Don't scare it off!" Dean whispered. "Here kitty kitty kitty" He held out his hand. The kitten started to approached him. It rubbed against his leg and Dean picked it up. "Aren't you the cutest little thing." He said sratching it behind it's ears. Looks like someone abandoned her." Dean said.

"Can't save everyone. The curse should be lifted." They stood up with Dean still holding the car.

"I'm going to keep it."

"Dean you can't keep a cat in a car on the road."  
"Why not? I think I'll call you Magic." the cat purred and put it's head under his hand to pet it.

"Dean" Sam pointed.

The scratch was gone. "Huh" Dean said.

"So do you believe a little?"

"After everything we've faced I'm opened to anything now. Let's hit the road"

The End.

Sorry about the short story but I have a trilogy at works. I surfed the net to find legends and superstitions for what I think Supernatural might do. The trilogy has the boys on the open road and Dean learns once more that anythings possible. This was my first fan fic. Hope you guys liked it.

Humor


End file.
